el amor de una chica
by alichaSxS
Summary: el se obsesiono con ella desde el momento en el que la vio subir a ese autobus... Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado........ one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**El amor de una chica**

Él, un chico rico, guapo, orgulloso y arrogante

Ella, una chica de clase media, guapa y extrovertida

Ellos no se conocían

No asistían a la misma escuela.

Una mañana el estaba parado con su auto justo detrás de un autobús, estaba pensando en muchas cosas hasta que la vio, una muchacha con un extraño color de cabello pero a laves de un hermoso color rosa, sus ojos de color jade eran expresivos y su figura….

Si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado.

Vio como ella subía al camión y desaparecía de la vista del pelinegro.

Al día siguiente ala misma hora estaba el detrás del camión, pero con la diferencia de que estaba esperando a que la pelirrosa apareciera, y paso lo mismo que el día anterior con la diferencia de que esta ves ella iba escuchando música con su ipod.

Al 3er día el ya no iba en su auto, el esperaba el camion que la pelirrosada tomo, 3min después ya estaban ambos en el autobús, ella iba en la ultima fila viendo hacia al frente mientras que el iba 3 filas mas adelante solo que dándole la espalda al chofer, iba atento a los movimientos de ella, vio como miraba su reloj, se quitaba los audífonos y sacaba de su bolsa el celular, segundos después este sonó y ella contesto alegre, el moreno reviso en su Rolex nuevo "7:14" era la hora que marcaba.

Así pasaron 2 semanas en las que el pelinegro siguió subiendo al mismo camión que la pelirrosa, ya se sabia su rutina, escuchaba música, checaba su reloj y alas 7:14 sonaba su celular hablaba cerca de 5 minutos x el aparato y bajaba frente a la escuela de medicina, supuso que ella estudiaba allí.

La tercera semana ella no se presento en la parada, el se extraño ero aun así siguió subiéndose en el autobús, pero el 3er día paso algo que le cayo como balde de agua fría, la vio, estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un Mazda 6 gris, el reconoció aquel auto de inmediato.

_Hyuga Neji_

Aquel nombre escapo de sus labios de forma involuntaria y lo vio, estaban parados en el alto, tomados de las manos y unieron sus labios.

En ese momento recordó que su rubio amigo, Naruto, le menciono que el Hyuga tenia una novia que estudiaba medicina, también recordó el nombre de aquella joven

_Haruno Sakura_

Él que había sido su amigo/rival en la escuela, el dueño de la compañía que hacia competencia a la Uchiha, le gano en lo único que en su vida pensó que le ganaría….

**El amor de una mujer**

**Nota de la autora:**

Aki io kon otro fic muajajaja me Usta hacer sufrir a Sasuke-sexy-kun muajajajaja

Espero les guste!!!!!!!!

Gracias por leer

Recuerden que se aceptan amenazas, bombas, intentos de homicidio, etc.


	2. 3 años despues

3 años después

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que empeze a salir con Neji, al principio era como toda relacion, miel sobre hojuelas, me consentía, me llevaba al cine, me compraba rosas y por que no, era celoso, pero…. Todo empeoro un año después de que empezamos, ya no era atento, se la vivía en su oficina, no pasábamos tiempo juntos, a eso agregándole el hecho de que viajaba mucho o yo estaba como interna en el hospital, cuando estábamos juntos hacíamos dos cosas, o pelear o pasárnosla en el cuarto, eso ya me empezaba a artar, ya que si estábamos fuera explotaba de celos si algun hombre me decía siquiera un cumplido, aaa pero claro si el cumplido era para el no pasaba nada, yo ya planeaba dejarlo pero el me había convencido de que iba a cambiar, si pero no sabia quien iba a cambiar, y la del cambio fui yo, por ejemplo, cuando mi cabello me llego a la cintura me dijo, mas bien ordeno, que lo cortara, bueno me lo corte, luego cuando me ponía una falda corta, me decía que me veía vulgar y que me pusiera una falda mas larga sino es que un pantalón, lo comprendi, se sentía un poco celoso por las miradas que me ganaba, pero lo que me colmo la paciencia y eso sucedió hace poco fue que me pidió que me pintara el cabello de café o negro, ya que era demasiado brilloso para una señorita de alta sociedad como el decía, eso me saco de mis casillas, no lo soporte mas y le recordé que no era de su mismo estatus social, me dijo que, para el y para que su familia no resultara perjudicial, le habían dicho a toda la prensa que yo era de una familia adinerada peropoco reconocida, no entiendo como es que la prensa se lo trago, si viviéramos en la edad media, yo no seria mas que una simple campesina y el seria el hijo del feudal, pero para mi mala suerte la prensa me acosaba, apenas ponía un pie fuera de la universidad ya tenia a toda una manada de reporteros ambrientos de respuetas, no podía salir con Sai, uno de mis amigos de la universidad por que de inmediato sospechaban que engañaba a Neji con Sai eso era tedioso, Sai fue muy comprensivo al principio y lo negaba todo, pero seguían insistiendo hasta que dejo de hablarme por que decía que no lo iban a dejar en paz y se quería ahorrar problemas con mi celoso novio, lo entendí, pero aun asi me dolio que por culpa de esos "·$·%"· reporteros mi vida se empezara a arruinar, mis padres estaban sentidos por lo que los Hyuga dijeron acerca de mi supesta vida, Ino a pesar que le gustara ser el centro de atención le molestaba que si íbamos al cine los reporteros quisieran saber si era mi amiga por conveniencia, eso hasta a mi me arto, hable con Neji y dijo que no me preocupara, la prensa inventaba de todo, intente que no me molestara hasta el momento que pusieron que la razón de que yo me la pasara casi todo el dia en el hospital era por que tenia un amante, Neji se lo creyo y por su culpa casi despiden a medio equipo masculino solo por los estúpidos celos de mi novio, peor en fin como ya supondrán planeo dejarlo… aun que tomando en cuenta que tan influyente es dudo que al dejarlo algun hospital querra que trabaje en el, ya que la empresa de los Hyuga es de productos para hospitales y farmacéuticos, no me convenia dejarlo hasta crear fama por mi misma, pero calcule el tiempo en lo que tardaría en hacerlo y fueron casi 3 años!!! Tres años mas con el, no, no lo iba a hacer, por mas que quisiera mi carrera como doctora no soportaría seguir perdiendo mi vida.

Tome la mejor decisión que pude y con ese pensamiento fui de mi casa a su oficina en el centro de la cuidad.

Con todo el valor que pude reunir en el camino entre en su oficina sin llamar a la puerta, y lo encare, puse una cara inexpresiva y dije

-terminamos-

-¿Qué?-

-terminamos-

-como puedes decir eso, seguro que estas tensa y no piensas lo que dices, ve a tu casa y relájate, te paso a buscar para ir a la cena en el hospital- dijo volviendo a fijar la vista en los papeles que tenia en su escritorio

-hablo enserio Neji- dije sin alterar mi expresión

-no , no hablas enserio- dijo Neji comenzándose a molestar

-si, hablo mas enserio que nunca-

-y eso "te amo Neji" no eran enserio, solo eran una broma?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-era enserio, pero tu cambiaste su significado a uno que te daba derecho a controlar mi vida a tu antojo, y estoy harta de eso, quiero vivir mi vida …… sin ti-dije firme sin que me flaqueara la voz lo cual me sorprendió ya que yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-dime que cambie en ti?- pregunto enojado

-aparte de que cambiaste mi forma de vestir, volviste mi vida un desastre, ni Sai ni Ino me hablan, mis papas me ven con resentimiento debido a lo que dijeron uds. En la prensa, no tengo vida social y casi no me dejas hablar con un hombre, esas son suficientes razónes?-

-aun sabiendo lo que podrías llegar a perder, quieres terminar conmigo?-

-si- dije firme – no importa que mi carrera se vea con obstáculos, sere capaz de sobrellevarlo-

-bien, tienes razón, terminamos- dijo con una expresión parecida a la mia, pero la de el reflejaba ira, la cual iba dirigida a mi

-me voy, cuidate… Neji- dije saliendo por la puerta dándole la espalda

-….- no recibi respuesta asi que me fui de su vida, saliendo del edificio, podrá parecer una inmadurez de mi parte, pero voltee a ver la ventana de su oficina, y juraría haberlo visto viéndome con un semblante triste, pero decidi mejor irme de ese lugar para evitar arrepentirme, me dirigi a mi casa consiente de que alli podría llorar un rato y después saldría a buscar a Ino y a Sai, con esa idea llegue a mi casa, y justo como había pensado, rompi a llorar, pero no llore de la forma desesperada que pensaba, sino que me sentí libre, sin ningún peso sobre la espalda, al ver lo relajada que el llanto me dejo, me duche y me cambie, me dirigi ala puerta, no me había dado cuenta que en el espejo junto a la puerta había una nota que decía

"_ponte un vestido formal, paso por ti a las 7,_

_Habra una fiesta en el hospital"_

_Neji_

Me rei sin ganas, pensar que antes me emocionaba la idea de que me invitara a ese tipo de eventos, en los cuales siempre terminaba yo sentada sin poder hablarle para no distraerlo de su platica de negocios, no bailábamos a pesar de que se lo pedia, siempre me dijo que no era necesario bailar, aparte de que no le gustaba, no era que el bailara mal, sino que no le gustaba que la gente lo viera en un momento de debilidad, al principio parecía como si me llamara estorbo, pero siempre me decía que todo era por la empresa hasta que un dia me pregunte si era por la empresa o era por el, no quise pensar mas en el asunto asi que Sali, le mande un mensaje a Sai por mi celular de si nos podíamos ver en el lugar de siempre en 15 min, el me respondió que si, pero que no iba a ir solo, me extraño eso, podría tener novia??, o sera una amiga?, si cualquiera de las dos opciones fuera el caso, me alegraría por el.

Llegue 5 min antes al lugar de encuantro de siempre, una heladería donde vendían el mejor helado que hubiera probado, alli solia ir con Ino y con Sai a comer un rico helado mientras hacíamos la tarea o simplemente hablábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, me sente en el lugar donde acostumbraba y me puse a recordar hace cuanto no venia a este lugar, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz

-hola Sakura-

-¡Sai!- me lenvante de mi lugar y lo abrace, paso un momento y el correspondió al abrazo

-te había echado de menos fea-

-y yo a ti- dije alegrándome de poder verlo, pero con una venita en la cien por su lindo apodo

-a disculpa, los presento, Sakura el es Sasuke, Sasuke ella es Sakura-

-un placer Sasuke- dije extendiendo la mano

-el placer es mio, Sakura- el tomo mi mano y la beso, y me miro con una mirada profunda, dejando ver que el era un galan, pero no un mujeriego, solo galan, sus ojos azabaches me hipnotizaron y el contacto de sus labios con la piel de mis manos me causo una descarga eléctrica muy placentera, me puse nerviosa y sentí la mirada interrogante de Sai en mi

-n///n, bueno, Sai te tengo una noticia- dije feliz olvidándome por completo del hermoso rostro de Sasuke, el cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerara

-cual es fea?- pregunto un poco extrañado Sai, a pesar de que tenia la curiosidad de saber por que después de casi un año y medio le pedia que se reunieran

-termine con Neji- dije feliz de la vida, las miradas de Sai y de Sasuke se centraron en mi persona

-es verdad?- me pregunto Sai sorprendido

-si, ya no somos nada – dije viendo que Sasuke no había apartado su vista de mi, me sentí un poco incomoda pero atraída hacia el, una combinación extraña si me lo preguntan

-asi que tu eres Haruno-san- dijo el

-mm si- conteste extrañada, como es posible que este bombon me conociera y yo a el no

-ah, Sakura, el es el hijo de fugaku Uchiha, su compañía es la competencia de la de los Hyuga- dijo como si nada

-oh usted es hijo de Mikoto-chan, no es verdad?-

-conoces a mi madre?- en ese momento note que cada vez nos íbamos acercando mas, me erguí con cuidado

-si, mi madre es una doctora, ella estuvo en la operación de Mikoto-chan hace unos años, no se si la recordaras, mi madre se llama Tsunade-

-la recuerdo-

-cof cof lamento interrumpir, pero aun no me explicas nada de lo que paso, le diste un cachetada?, lo encontraste con otra? Dime- dijo Sai haciendo un berrinche de chiquito

-no nada de eso, hoy fui a su oficina y le dije "terminamos", trato de convencerme de que eso no seria bueno, pero le dije que no me importaba y bla bla bla jejeje-

-que coraje mujer- dijo Sai asombrado – me imagino su car colerica jaja-

-supongo que me ire haciendo la idea de no trabajar en un hospital en mi vida- dije resignada

-por que no irias a serlo, es tu vida no la de èl, debes de hacer lo que quieras con ella, si tienes algun problema por favor no dudes en decirme, tengo la misma influencia que el en los hospitales, creo que tengo mas que el- dijo el Uchiha con sinceridad, a pesar de ese tono arrogante que tenia en sus ojos se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras, Sai lo miro con cara de confusion, como queriendo creer que el había dicho eso

-gracias Sasuke-san- dije emocionada, no todos los días una de las personas mas influyentes te da una gran ayuda para tu vida, seguimos hablando de temas para nada triviales y cayo la noche, Sai se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en coche y yo acepte, en el camino seguimos hablando Sai y yo, Sasuke iba en el asiento de atrás sin mostrar indicios de vida, cuando llegmaos a mi casa me despedi de ellos y entre, revise el teléfono, una llamada perdida, puse la contestadora y escuche el único mensaje que tenia

"_Buenas tardes señorita Haruno, habla el hospital central, lamentablemente queremos informarle que ya no requerimos de sus servios, mañana podrá venir a recoger sus cosas del casillero, lamentamos mucho el inconveniente que esto le podrá causar, pero se ha notado su falta de experiencia en el trato al paciente, lamento esto, que tenga un excelente dia"_

Al escuchar el mensaje pensé en un nombre como si fuera la peor blasfemia del mundo _Neji _por su maldita culpa el sueño de mi vida se ve truncado, es ese momento el teléfono suena y lo contesto

Bueno, quien habla

_Hola cariño, soy yo, Neji_

¿Como pudiste?

_¿Cómo pude que?_

¿Cómo pudiste hacer que me despidieran?, sabes lo mucho que quiero ser doctora

_Yo no hice tal cosa, fuiste tu y tu falta de tacto al paciente-_lo escuche reir entre dientes

Eres un idiota Neji, maldigo el dia en que te conoci

_¿Y con esa boquita me busabas?_

Era esta boquita o mi puño-conteste secamente

_Yo también te amo _

Muerete Hyuga

_Te deseo lo mejor ahora que no podras trabajar en ningún hospital del país _

Eso crees tu

_De nada te servirá enviar tus papales a algun hospital, todos tienen indicaciones de rechazarte _

Adiós Hyuga- en ese momento colgué

De ese dia habían pasado ya dos meses, había estado saliendo a divertirme con Sai, Ino y Sasuke, en lo personal me llevaba muy bien con el, eramos buenos amigos, pero un dia hizo algo que me dejo sin aliento, me había invitado a cenar y cuando estábamos ya en la mesa del restaurante se arrodillo a mi lado y me dijo

-Sakura Haruno, me harias el honor de ser mi novia-

-yo… yo… si….si quiero- dije sonriendo, feliz no, no había palabra para describir mi animo

-veras, se que tu crees que esta decisión es muy apresurada pero….. estaba enamorado de ti desde que te vi-

-aquella vez en la heladería?- pregunte ingenua

-no, hace tres años te vi por primera vez, en la parada del autobús, te vi y me dije que eras hermosa, me enamoraste sin conocerme, durante 2 semanas la única razón por la cual deje mi coche eras tu, tomaba el mismo autobús que tu, me sentaba algo lejos de ti, pero aun asi no se que en ti me llamaba la atención, y cuando te vi en el coche del Hyuga mis esperanzas se rompieron, incluso me olvide de ti, pero el dia en que te vi aquel sentimiento regreso a mi, no entiendo como es que teníendo un amigo en común nunca nos conocimos, pero tal vez eso haya sido bueno, ya que apenas pude asegurar mis sentimientos hacia ti- termino su discurso, yo estaba shokeada aun no comprendía como es que ya me conocía y yo ni en cuenta, si lo había visto una sola vez, me llamo la atncion, pero para ese momento Hinata me había presentado a su primo, y me "enamore" de el, demonios, maldito Sai, como no me presento a Sasuke, pero bueno, lo tengo frente a mi, noto que el espera mi reacción y lo único que se me ocurre es besarlo, tenerlo para mi y decirle a las mujeres que el es mio.

El me correspondió al beso, y note que a nuestro alrededor empezaron murmullos, escuche el de una pareja mayor que hacíamos linda pareja; otras como que yo era muy mona y el muy guapo; pero en realidad ya no me importaba, el era mi novio y con eso yo era feliz.

6 meses después

Estaba yo sentada en una limosina, dirección… la iglesia, razón… mi matrimonio, ahora yo iba realmente nerviosa con mi padre al lado, toda la mañana me la pase en casa con Ino y Hinata arreglándome para el gran momento, en los 6 meses de relación que tuvimos Sasuke y yo resultamos ser una buena pareja, no llegare a decir que perfecta pero nos amábamos y nos entendíamos, ahora ya nos encontrábamos frente a la iglesia, mi padre con movimientos torpes salió del auto, me ayudo a bajar diciéndome _"aun no es tarde para arrepentirse"_ yo pase de su comentario y tome el brazo que me ofreció, nos dirigimos a la puerta y en ese momento, la marcha nupcial comenzó, me ruborize al instante en el que la mirada de cada uno de los presentes se poso en mi, camine hacia donde estaba el, mi novio, prometido y ahora futuro esposo, pude sentir a mi padre titubear en el momento en el que deposito mi mano en la de Sasuke, lo miro con mala cara y se dio la vuelta susurrándome _te quiero, _yo sonreí a mas no poder por ese comentario, en ese momento vi a Sasuke y no pude evitar escanearlo con la mirada, _dios que bien le sienta el negro_ ese fue el pensamiento que tuve nada mas con verlo, el me sonrio y después sonrio con arrogancia al ver mi nada discreto sonrojo, esperamos pacientemente hasta que llego mi turno de decir

-acepto- el padre siguió y llego el turno de Sasuke, extrañamente me sentí nerviosa, pero al ver la intensidad de su mirada en mi no dude de el

-acepto-

-puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre, Sasuke no tardo en besarme, correspondi al beso llena de alegría, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida observe la diferencia entre nuestros invitados, los empresarios casi serios, ya que en ese momento se comportaban como niños viendo un partido de futbol, ya que ver que el joven Uchiha quisiera sentar cabeza no era cosa de todos los días, reconoci entre todos a Naruto, el mejor amigo de mi marido, el se encontraba junto a ¿Hinata?, bueno me deberá algunas explicaciones pero que va, hacen linda pareja; luego estaba mi familia y amigos, ellos parecían mas tranquilos, mi padre confiaba en Sasuke, o eso parecía, a mi amiga Ino y compañeros de la facultad, ellos parecían fuera de lugar pero aun asi felices por mi.

Parecía que el dia no podía ir mejor y, realmente espero que si.

Ola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow ni yo se de donde salió inspiración para este cap!!!!

Jejeje

Agradezco mucho a los que dejaron un comentario pidiendo otro cap!!!!!!!!

Y a kireizonii por ayudarme en mi dilema para crear este capitulo!!!!!!

Espero les agrade el kap!!!!1

Besos!!!!!!!!


End file.
